Who am I
by 000hiall1400
Summary: this takes place in the Roman camp when a strange boy washes up on there beach claiming to be Percy jackson. my first story so don't judge to harshly
1. Chapter 1

**The son of Neptune **

**Reyna **

I am used to bad dreams being a demigod I'm used to them, but I have to say this one took the cake no monster no titan not the gods themselves could have scared me more than this dream. I sore Jason flying on a bronze dragon my heart skipped a few beats after so long searching he was there I wanted to call out for him but my voice wouldn't work; he wasn't alone. I looked and sore a boy driving the dragon he was small and very thin but he had a cheeky smile so you could tell he was the class clown type which of coarse meant I instantly loathed him. Then I sore someone else someone I hated even more, I hate to admit it but she was beautiful, not so much in her cloths or what makeup she had on (which was none) but in her face and the way she composed her self she was Cherokee with long dark hair but it was in a complete state; if she wasn't so sloppy I would have thought she was a child of Venus. Then it happened she laid down across the dragon and relaxed on Jason MY JASON I expected him to throw her of the dragon there and then but he just smiled and stroked her hair my heart ached, did he care about me at all was it al lies what he said. I woke with a start back in my cabin with tears poring down my cheeks.

Trumpets began to play signalling it was time to wake up; we all stood by our bunks, made sure it was made, made sure our pyjamas were neat and stood hands behind our backs eyes forward and didn't make a sound. Mary walked into the door if I could have I would have groaned, she was a daughter of mars and she was particularly cruel. She walked up and down the bunks looking everyone in the eye then she turned to face me "good job as always but maybe if you spent a little less time making sure things were clean and a little more time training you may have been some help in the titan war" I wanted to punch her in the face so bad but I just kept staring forward Mary snorted and said to the whole camp "you have passed you may now follow Reyna to breakfast" then she came very close to me and whispered "just try not to get lost like your idiot of a boyfriend" my eyes widened but I just kept staring forward. When she left my whole cabin relaxed a bit in a shaky voice I said "children of Apollo forward march".

After hours of practice I finally had some free time, I walked to the beach and stared out to sea and thought of Jason, only a little wile ago we had sat next to each other on this beach and said to each other "I love you" my eyes stung but I shook my head and told my self to stop there was no room for weakness here I had to stay strong. Suddenly the waves got huge and completely soaked me I was just about to curse Neptune when I sore someone lying in the sand someone who wasn't there before he was groaning I just sat there in shock it was impossible for any mortal to come here just impossible I kicked him and he doubled over I looked at him "name" I said with the most threatening voice I could muster "what?" he said sounding remarkably like a frog "what-is-your-name" I said very slowly mocking him slightly but he just stared at me and said "Percy" "Percy Jackson".


	2. Chapter 2

Hi thanks to my to reviewer's x-surrender-x and ghostdog401 I will take your advice into consideration :-) anyway please please please review but I would prefer constructive criticism instead of just having a go at my story any way hope you enjoy chapter 2

Percy

"Percy" I said "Percy Jackson"

"How did you get here?" she asked I tried to think but my brain went blank this

scared me.

"I… I don't know" she snorted "of coarse not, you must have bumped your head and

forgotten" she mocked but I didn't care I was still trying to figure out how I got here

"well" she said "if a blow to the head made you forget maybe another one will make

you remember" then she whipped out a sword witched looked like it was made from

gold and said "or maybe a cut to the throat". I

stood up my hands went straight to my pockets instinct guiding me. Great I thought a

pen a lot of good that will do, then my other instincts kicked in and I ran I heard the

girl laugh before chasing after me. It was difficult to run on the sand but I thought it

must be the same for her, I looked at the sea and something tugged in my gut a

memory I slowed down trying to grasp at it and then SMASH the girl rugby tackled

me to the floor but I managed to kick her of me my, hand took the pen out my pocket I

didn't have a clue what I was going to do with it but it was better than nothing. Right?

The girl laughed so had she almost fell over "oh no" she mocked "please don't hurt

me" but her laughter came to an abrupt end as I uncapped it and it grew into a sword

my eyes widened I couldn't believe what just happened the girl spoke first, I expected

her to say oh my God how did you do that" or at least apologize but instead she just

said "is…is that bronze?" I didn't know how to answer but that freaked her out a

little so i said "yeah you feel like apologizing now?"

"Ha" she said "you wish" she leapt into attack her style was very defence orientated

but I had learned how to fight that yet I couldn't remember where. She stabbed at me

trying to make me give he a strong but slow attack in stead I unleashed a flurry

of attacks not giving her time to attack me. A memory appeared in my head a trick I

could do it didn't seem very convincing but I didn't hesitate I nipped her hand with

my blade causing her sword to fly out of her grasp and into the sand. Before she could

react I tripped her up and put my sword to her throat

"What style is that she said so quiet it was almost a whisper "I don't know! Like I said

I don't remember anything" she looked at me as if for the first time I might have

actually been telling the truth "well she said you're obviously not a mortal we will

have to let Lupa decide".

Sorry for a short chapter tiny bit of writers block if any of you have any ideas of what you would like to happen please tell me and please please please REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all another chapter here sorry it's taken me so long to write had a small bit of writers block I don't know what I'm going to do next chapter if anyone has any idea of what they would like to happen please tell me :) and please review!

Chapter 3

Annabeth

"For the last time the answer is no!"

"Why? This is really important how can you say no"

"I'm sorry it's just impossible"

"I won't believe that"

"look Apollo you can wine as much as you like but there is no room for another statue of

yourself, and I thought you weren't allowed to be talking to half bloods Olympus is

closed of"

"well yeah but we do talk in life or death situations"

"and this is your idea of a life and death situation"

"YES"

"for gods sake, look ill get back to you on it I have to go "

I quickly waved the iris message away before he could respond I couldn't be dealing with

Apollo's ego right now I have bigger problems like when the stupid ship is finely going

to be ready, month's, we have been working non stop for months and still it's not up to

Leos standard is there any pleasing this kid. But of coarse ill be nervous as soon as it's

done what will happen when I see Percy will his memory be restored? Or will he have no

idea who I am? Well one things for sure if he's got another girlfriend there both going to die.

"Annabeth?"

I almost fell into the lake he had caught me by complete surprise I couldn't help snap at

him a little

"What Malcolm!"

"oh sorry it's just Leos looking for you he wants your opinion on the sails"

"oh gods he's the son of Hephaestus surely he can do it"

"he insists"

"fine" I walked threw the camp everyone was training twice as hard as normal I hadn't

seen camp like this since the titan war. People weren't joking or having fun they just

trained. I couldn't blame them never has there been a bigger threat to us. "yo Annabeth"

"Leo Malcolm said you wanted my opinion on something"

"yeah there's a problem with the sails and I heard you read some of Daedalus's stuff so I

thought you may be able to help"

"well ill try"

"great, here take this"

"a blindfold?"

"

yeah some Areas idiot dropped a glass of the gas the ship runs on if it gets in our eyes we

will be blind for a couple of days I have installed a system to guide us so follow me"

I put the blind fold on and held on to Leos shirt and followed him in, but suddenly he

pulled away and run off "Leo what the Hades are you doing?"

"take off the blindfold wise girl Leo said and I heard some giggles I was kinda peed

because that's Percy's nickname for me but I didn't bother making a fuss I ripped it off

and my heart stopped. There in all it's glory was the most magnificent ship I have ever

seen stood baring down at me with every camper either in it or standing out side it. Leo

was right in front of all of them with the biggest grin I think I have ever seen him with

planted on his face "ship shape and ready to sail captain ready to find your boyfriend

"oh yeah" I said "I'm ready"

Sorry again for short chapter and I know I could have done better but I haven't had any ideas and I haven't updated for a wile so I was in a rush and if any one has any ideas please tell me and of coarse review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all I know it's been a wile but I finally updated thanks to everyone who reviewed x-surrender-x Ghostdog401 anime-lover10 athena12 and fanreader thank you all so much this story is dedicated to fanreader because he helped me get passed my writers block with the idea for this story also a lot of people say this so I better I own nothing (unfortunately)

Chapter 4

Percy

I must be crazy. I wash up on a beach with absolutely no idea who I am or how I got here I see kids about aged 9 fighting each other with swords and yet… it feels right well no that's not right it feels wrong not the fighting or anything but this place it's almost like I should be somewhere else I must be crazy. "Must be shocked by now huh" the girl sneered

"No" I replied as casually as I could manage

"No? Surely that's not true"

"This is wrong I shouldn't be here I know that but this seems familiar"

"Huh well all the more reason your going to see Lupa"

"Who is Lupa anyway?"

"oh you will see and if this doesn't shock you nothing will" she chuckled we walked for a couple more minutes then I sore it a very big house without thinking I said it

"The big house"

"how did you know that?"

"I-I don't know it just seems right" she looked at me for a wile it was like she was searching my brain for the information she needed. Suddenly it felt like a brick wall had hit me someone has done that before

"Are you ok?" I ignored her raking my brain for a name A-Anna damn I lost it

"Y-yeah I'm fine"

"Whatever c'mon in we go" I went into the house and I ad to catch my breath a little the place was huge with statues of gods dotted around the place there were also mosaics on the walls showing scenes of battles also I was overcome by the smell of chocolate chip cookies, but I was completely ignoring that fact because right in the centre of the room was a wolf speaking intently with a tall man with black hair a Hawaiian shirt and he looked like he had a hangover without thinking (again) I said "Dionysus!" the girls eyes widened "don't speak unless your spoken to in front of a God and never insult him by saying the Greek name an.." 

"Stop" the God said calmly he looked at me with knowing eyes witched confused me a little, I go by many names Dionysus, Dionysos but here I'm known as Bacchus and if you know what's good for you, his eyes lit up with purple fire; you will keep your little memories to yourself peter another wave hit me i tried to grasp the memory but again it escaped me "Bacchus leave the poor boy alone he is our guest and besides you have orders from Jupiter you shouldn't be here if fact why are you here?"

"That's none of your concern Lupa and I will be leaving immediately" he lit up into a white light and I new to look away "well Reynawho's our guest.

"You ready for this"

"Yeah"

"Really? Not a lot of people say that"

"Well c'mon a little fight easy" 

"oh maybe Lupa should have been clearer this isn't a little fight this is gladiator style fighting you succeed or you are taken to the lowest rank with no respect and complete

Humiliation you will fight someone of the lowest rank and if you somehow win you

Will fight a higher rank and when someone defeats you, you will be that rank simple

Really."

"Yeah sure"

"Well you have no choice so I don't care" I sighed

"Fine when is this" 

"at the beach now!"

"What! No time to prepare"

"Nope c'mon" I followed her down to the beach suddenly I felt a lot better not sure why to be honest but I thought maybe it wont be so bard. I sore a lot of kids standing in a circle torches were lit so we could see and it looked very spooky Lupa was sitting there on the sand a little way apart from the others inside the circle was a kid in armour and sword at the ready

"Hero" Lupa shouted "you will now be tested to see where you rank among the other campers to start with you will fight the runt of our pack and see how you progress enter the circle as soon as your weapon is drawn the fight will begin I walked in and uncapped my pen I heard whispers saying "wow just like Jason's coin" and "what do you think this means" but then I forgot it all as the kid charged at me my mind went in battle mode I let my instincts take over his style was sloppy he ran at me I dogged him kicked his bag and put my sword to his thought. "Percy wins next opponent step in"

The next guy was just as easy I kinda wasn't paying much attention as I put down opponent after opponent in the ring then I heard a booming voice "Hero you have surpassed all odds no new camper has come this far since "she paused "in a very long time" but now you face the best "Hero step forward" a big kid entered followed by loud woops from the crowed "you are dead I'm a son of Mars God of war you have no chance he charged I tried to the same thing with the first guy but he dogged it and tried to smack me with his sword but I managed to block it the fighting went on for a wile then suddenly he kicked my feet I fell my sword flying out my hand "Ha he laughed like I said you lose as if you could beet me you runt your pathetic why we even bother with weaklings like you" anger swelled inside me I couldn't control it I felt a tug in my stomach and a orb of water flew at him knocking him out I slowly rose feeling a bit shaky the crowed stood silent mouths open then Lupa spoke " you have surpassed all the odds hero congratulations all hail Percy Jackson son of Neptune

Sorry crappy chapter very tired when I wrote this but it's longer then usual but still not my best ill try my best next time please r and r


	5. Chapter 5

Hi all sorry I know this is late but I'm running out of ideas so please R&R and I don't own anything blah blah blah on with the story

Chapter 5

Annabeth

I stared into the deep sea and thought of Percy like usual but I couldn't help it, it was like my brain was wired up to think about just him I read architecture books looked at battle plans I even read heat and other gossip magazines the Aphrodite kids lent me but it just wouldn't work my mind some how drifted back to him. I felt tears well up in my eyes I shook my head and told my self "no"

"You ok" I turned and sore Rachel standing there looking at me with big eyes "yeah I'm fine"

"No your not why do you even bother lying to me I'm the oracle remember"

"Yeah I forgot but look if he has forgotten me I don't care he dumb anyway it's just a stupid teenage crush"  
"you sure about that? Even before you to were going out you hated my guts for breathing the same air as him and now it's all just a teenage crush? Like I said why bother lying to me"

"Fine! Ok I'm terrified he wont remember me I'm upset because I know I'm getting on peoples nerves and I'm angry at myself for feeling like that why cant we all just be twelve"

"Um why?"

"Because everything was so simple then we just met we were friends we killed Medusa went to the underworld saved Olympus and came back and everything was fine now… now he might forget me"

"yeah your right a lot more simple" she said sarcastically "shut up look it might not sound it but it feels like it is" we stood there silently for a bit staring out to the sea I have to admit Leos ship was pretty cool the oars moved automatically making the boat glide across the water. A lot of people wanted us to get there by air seeing Thalia and Jason are kids of Zeus but we thought we had a better chance of not being attacked at if we came by sea. "Oh Annabeth I forgot you have been summoned below deck for a council"

"Why what's there to talk about we are on a boat only 5 campers have fallen off all are ok" I shrugged 'what's left?'

"Well we will be arriving today"

"What! …no impossible we have been at sea for a day"

"We are on a magic boat" she laughed. I felt faint what would I say what if they found out who he was they couldn't kill him but this is the Roman camp "don't worry" Rachel said come on we better go below before Chiron wobbles up" I had to laugh at that seeing the bottom half of him is a horse he struggled a lot walking on deck every time we hit a wave he almost fell over "ok lets go better get a plan ready something tells me it wont be very fun there"

"ha your telling me right now I have to go see Apollo and go dress in some ceremonial Oracle dress thing I mean really me in a dress it's unbelievable"

"Ha ha well come on I better not keep the council waiting and you shouldn't keep that dress waiting" she gave me her best evil look but to be fair wasn't very good once you have seen Thalias none of them really made a difference. "well cya you better get going"  
"bye Rachel" I went below deck witch I have to say I hate it smells horrible always to warm very cramped and it separated me from the sea which was like separating me from Percy all the more I came into a big room with a round table in the middle around the room were banners showing each Gods coat of arms the table was also split into sections showing each Gods symbol and in the proses showing where each head camper should sit. "Ah Annabeth you're here we can start" said Chiron" yeah about time" I ignored her and sat in the chare next to the owl symbol "right lets get started now this is a very dangerous quest now you must understand we cant act like we normally do in other words Travis, Conner make sure your cabin steals nothing if we are welcomed into the camp an-"

"NOTHING!" they said in unison "no you have to understand they are used to the upmost respect and we must well respect that I don't know how they will respond if we disobey there rules so just be on your best behaviour. Now not all of us can crowed round on there beach they will think we are attacking so as we approach we will raise a white flag with the Latin word for peace on it only 6 of us will be going there Annabeth you will make sure things go smoothly, Clarisse you will be our security "no problem" she said with a slight smile "Jason you will be coming along for obvious reasons, Leo you will be coming to make sure there's no traps also Thalia and Rachel will be joining us"

"Wait what about me?" said Piper "oh um Piper I believe Jason had something he needed to tell you maybe Jason you should go with her now this meeting is over"

Jason had a grave look on his face as he led Piper out but she seemed oblivious to the fact.

I looked out to sea a little longer not waning to be anywhere else when I heard some sobbing I followed the noise until I found Piper huddled up crying in a corner I went over and sat by her "what's wrong?"

"J-Jason" she sobbed 'got more of his stupid memory back'

"But that's good news right"

" no he told me he remembers, someone called Reyna" she spat her name "he said he loves her and he just cant be with me" she cried some more I felt so sorry for her but my heart leapt a little maybe Percy remembers me "t-then I did something stupid" I looked at her "what?"

" I tried to charmspeak him to forget her and stay with me but-but he loved her to much it wouldn't work now he hates me" I was so shocked I didn't know what to say but I didn't have to a siren shouted and I heard someone shout "Land we are near the camp" I looked of the boat and sore a slither of land in the distance there it was my heart leapt again "I'm coming Percy" I murmured "I'm coming"

There we go sorry to all japer fans but I do hate Piper (Not a big fan of Jason either) I'm not sure what to do next so please give me ideas ill probably use them but I suppose I should make this clear this is the story for the original heroes hope that's ok for everyone anyway please please please R&R


	6. Chapter 6

I know I know loooooong update time but I ad a lot of school work to do and I duno I forgot I'm sorry I promise ill never neglect you again… if you review :P any way please read review and most importantly enjoy. I own nothing

Chapter 6

Percy

What the hell was going on? This has without doubt been the craziest week of my life. True I can only remember this week but what on earth could be crazier then this? People were running around the camp screaming some tactics and all knowing where they needed to be. Not me oh know but of course people expected me to know seeing I'm a Legatus legionis one of the top officers basically also I'm head of my cabin but seeing I'm the only one in my cabin that wasn't hard. No one really liked me here I mean everyone showed me respect, well as long as there rank is below me but no one was friendly apart from Reyna and some of her friends especially Hazel she was a daughter of Athena and she was sometimes a bit overly friendly but in a really cool laid back way it reminded me of someone but every time I tried to think who it left me. As I ran not really going anywhere particularly I ran straight into Reyna "ouch you complete doof!"

"S-sorry Reyna"

"Oh for gods sake grow a pair we are the same rank you shouldn't be scared of me"

"Fine! I just don't know where the hell I'm supposed to be!" she seemed a little shocked at my boldness but that soon passed and she just rolled her eyes "HAZEL" she shouted "Reyna what is it?" she seemed out of breath. "Show doofus here where he should be" she let out a long laugh "ok do you even know what's going on?" she asked me staring at me with her brilliant gray eyes "does it look like I know" I said I was getting used to not being afraid now. And I liked it. "well we seem to be being attacked" she said almost cheery "by who I said a little shocked "duno but they are sailing in a Greek style ship which cant be good" out of nowhere I started speaking nonsense " maybe it's another camp a Greek one!"

"Hahaha don't be an idiot, it's probably some stupid monsters thinking they can catch us of guard by sailing a Roman ship but got the wrong plans come on lets get you in position" she took me by the hand which I was a little embarrassed about, and I hoped it didn't show. " here she said man the catapult" I stared at her blankly "I don't know how to use this thing" once again she laughed her mocking but brilliant laugh "just aim ill do the rest. Ill admit I sucked no one actually hit the ship. A lot of people would have a strange net sprang up flicking the rocks away. But I was especially bad and Hazel wasn't afraid of reminding me of it. Soon the little ship got to the beach "oh Gods Hazel I'm so sorry"

"Haha don't worry about it now we can fight hand to hand which is always a lot more fun" she gave me a wolfish grin 'oh look at you going red don't worry about it it's not your fault you're a complete seaweed brain." That hit hard it a memory came to me a strong one clearer then the rest but I couldn't make it out I wanted to vomit that name was something important. "PERCY. Are you ok" Hazel looked genuinely concerned. All I could say was "I wish you would stop calling me that". She looked at me quizzically "that's the first time I ever called you that" I looked at her shocked "Hazel Delia Chase don't you lie to me" now she looked very confused "umm Percy the only bit of my name you got right was the Hazel bit"

"o-oh sorry must be the rush of all this"

"Well get ready for another rush because we gota go there and fight. Now." I followed her down to the beach and she pulled me next to her. I was standing with all the other head campers a little ahead of the main army with Lupa standing right next to me Reyna took a step forwards and shouted "Monsters as you see we are not fooled. Come and meet you death. A voice called from the boat

"Lupa call of the capers we are not attacking I need to talk with you" Lupa gasped "Chiron" I gasped to though I wasn't sure why "STAND DOWN" Lupa shouted to the campers everyone looked shocked but obeyed we all dropped our weapons. "Come Chiron and you better have a good reason for coming here." I heard a sort of clip clop noise coming from inside and I couldn't believe what I sore coming down the ramp was a white stallion but on top was a man with a shaggy beard next followed a pretty big girl carrying a spear looking at everyone daring them to attack then her gaze fell on me and a slight smirk spread across her face "Annabeth you better see this" I heard fast steps coming down the ramp and I sore the most beautiful girl ever she looked amazingly like Hazel but better. Her eyes widened when she sore me "PERCYUS JACKSON YOU COMPLETE SEAWEED BRAIN"

Well there we go some interesting developments I think anyone got any ideas of what they want to happen I have a basic idea but please tell me and ill try and use it well PLEASE review and have a nice day :)


End file.
